1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device having write data bus inversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data bus inversion (DBI) has been widely used in order to reduce power consumption by using a transmission line. For example, if a transmission line between a memory device and a controller is terminated to a power supply voltage Vdd, more power is consumed transmitting a signal having a low level than a signal having a high level. Accordingly, from among pieces of data to be transmitted, if the number of pieces of data having a low level is greater than the number of pieces of data having a high level, the data may be inverted and an inversion signal indicating whether the data has been inverted may be additionally transmitted. A receiver that receives the data may receive the inversion signal, determine whether the data has been inverted by using the inversion signal, and when it is determined that the data has been inverted, re-inverts the data to original data.